Electrowetting display apparatuses having a display controller and a display device are known. The display elements of such a display device include two immiscible fluids. The configuration of the fluids can be controlled by applying a voltage to the display element, thereby forming a display effect. When data is input to the display controller, the display elements can be controlled to display the data, for example video images.
It is desirable to reduce the power consumption of the display apparatus.